


A Man in Uniform

by givemeunicorns



Series: MCU tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Gender Nonconforming Bucky, M/M, Military Uniforms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemeunicorns/pseuds/givemeunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam in uniform and Bucky in a slinky dress. Of course they can't keep their hands off each other, party be damned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man in Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> written for doomburgerdoodles( who is wonderful and you should all go check out their tumblr, especially for winter falcon feels) on tumblr, who requested Sam and Bucky, a man in uniform. I have been dying to write dress wearing femme bucky too so this was kind of the best of both worlds. unbeated to all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I make no money here.

No sooner did Sam get the door shut than Bucky was on him, leaning in to kiss Sam's neck. His fingers on the button's were careful, he'd worn a uniform once, and he still respected it. But there was something about Sam's body in the sharp cut of his dress blues that wormed it's way under Bucky's skin and all he could think about for the last handful of hours was getting Sam out of it.

“Jesus, impatient much,” Sam chuckled, tugging Bucky's hair lightly, pulling him up for a kiss.

Bucky smiled, all teeth, and there was something almost wild in his eye. His lipstick was smeared, and he was wearing that damned blue dress, the satin one that fit him like a glove and offered just the tight amount of slink.

“Have you seen you,” Bucky against , toeing out of his heels and putting them back to about the same height, “How long we have?”

Sam shrugged.

“Everyone seems like they're drinking hard enough to not miss us for a while,” he grinned devilishly, skidding out of his coat and folding it neatly over the wing back chair. The library was warm and cozy, but most importantly it was away from the party and had a door that locked from the inside.

Bucky's lips curved up in a grin, and he reached up to pull the silver comb out of his hair, leaning back against the desk. Sam swore, taking it all in. He was the luckiest damned man on the planet, he was sure of it.

“We'll that's vague. We better make it quick,” he said, popping open his purse and producing a small package of lube and Sam beamed, fishing a pair of condoms out of his inside pocket.

“Great minds think alike,” he smirked.

Bucky grinned, held Sam's eye while he gathered the flimsy fabric in his fingers, pulling the dress up enough to unclasp the garters from his thigh highs and slip of the black panties he wore underneath. He let them dangle from his fingers from a moment before folding them and tossing them into the chair with Sam's coat. Sam swore softly, loosening his tie, his pants growing increasingly uncomfortable. Bucky just smiled innocently, lifting a leg to roll down his nylons. Sam moved forward between his love's knees, catching his thigh, lifting it so Bucky had to lean back against the table for balance.   
“I like them on,” Sam said smoothly, rolling the sheer fabric back up and hooking the garters in place.

Bucky scooted back on the desk, let Sam take push the flowing fabric of his dress up to his hips as he tore the lube packet open with his teeth. Sam licked his lips, watching him coat his fingers shifting as a hand slipped beneath his skirt. Bucky let out a heady sigh, head falling back, as he fingered himself open. The sound went straight to Sam's groin, an act he'd seen, he'd done, a hundred times, but some how so much more erotic watching Bucky do it on a strange desk in a strange library, motions hidden by the shift of satin.

“Well, do I have to do all the work,” he chuckled, face tight and a little breathless, “Get a move on soldier.”

“Sir yes sir,” Sam replied, unbuckling his trousers.

He gave himself a cursory stroke, growing hard in his own hand when Bucky groaned, working the lube up into his body. Watching Bucky was like watching a storm build, brilliant and wild and dangerous. Deadly in the right place and time, under the right circumstances, but beautiful in what it contained. Sam had never thought there would come a time in his life when he'd be invited to some gala to honor superheroes, let alone locked in a library at said gala, preparing to screw his boyfriend over a stranger's desk. Bucky made reminded him he was a wild wind too. He was watching Sam like a wolf, hungry, before he jerked his chin, calling Sam back to him. The crinkle of condom wrappers was impossibly loud in the quiet room. He leaned in, sucking kisses into the side of Bucky's neck, hand sliding beneath the satin. Bucky whined sharply hips bucking up against Sam's hand as he palmed his cock.

“Oh shit,” he breathed, rolling his hips, taking his own finger deeper while Sam worked the condom onto him.

“God, you're beautiful,” Sam told him, nosing the sleeve of the dress down, pressing a kiss to the meat of Bucky's shoulder that was more teeth than lips. Bucky shivered, fingers tightening on the edge of the desk, cursing under his breath.

Sam tugged at Bucky's hips, coaxing the fabric a little higher around his waist out of the way, hand slipping between his boyfriend's thighs, stroking of the seam of his sack. Bucky's fingers brush his as he worked himself open, too fast and too rough, lip caught between his teeth in a way that reads desperate. Sam grinned, kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Bastard,” bucky growls, groaning lewd as he pulls his fingers from his body, scoots up o the desk and shoves the packet of lube into Sam's hand, “Horny, manipulative bastard, making eyes at me across the room at a public function.”

Sam grinned into the curve of Bucky neck, leaned into his body and Bucky's thighs parted further to make room for him.

“You only cause I know it gives you a thrill, the whole fucking in public thing,” he shot back, kissing the curve of Bucky's jaw, rolling his hips, cock sliding against Bucky.

Bucky let out a breathless groan, tugged at Sam's belt loops as he ground up against him, caught his mouth and kissed him, all teeth and tongue and desperation.

“Better get to fucking then,” He growled against Sam's mouth as he pulled away, the roughness in his voice sending his blood straight south.

Sam kissed him again, gentler this time, gripping Bucky's stockinged thigh. Bucky hissed at the blunt pressure of Sam's cock entering him.

“Need me to stop,” Sam asked, stilling, nosing Bucky's clenched jaw, “I could finger you some more, get you off, and we could just wait until we get home...”

Bucky shifted, laying back against the table, He hitched his hips slightly, taking a little more of Sam and pulling a tight groan from them both.

“You pull out now and I swear to god Wilson,” he panted, rolled his hips again, trying desperately to chase the pleasure of the near painful stretch of muscle.

Sam breathed, ghosting his fingertips up Bucky's thigh gently, letting Bucky rock against him at his own pace. He'd never get over how good it felt, the tight clutch of Bucky's body. Bucky's fingers curled around the edge of the table, the other reaching for Sam.

“Move,” he growled, in a commanding tone that went straight to Sam's dick. Bucky reached for a fistful of Sam's shirt, back arching. His head fell back, hips flush against Sam's, letting out a low, open mouthed groan.

Sam gripped Bucky's stockinged thigh behind the knee, hitched it a little higher around his waist with the slow roll of his hips, cock sliding just right against the bundle of nerves, sending lighting up his boyfriend's spine. Bucky leaned up on his elbows, groaned against Sam's mouth, loud and lewd, knowing the was no small chance someone walking by would hear them. There was a thrill in that, and Bucky knew it, got off on it. Sam grinned, pushing Bucky back against the desk with a palm pressed the hollow of his throat, fingers felling the hitch in his pulse as Sam began pounding him in earnest.

Bucky's fingers clutched at the edge of the desk, head pushed back, every breath coming out as a sharp sound of pleasure.

“God you're are so gorgeous,” Sam all but snarled, leaning in to kiss Bucky's exposed shoulder, pounding into Bucky at an angle that made him all but howl, “Gorgeous and perfect and all _fucking_ mine.”

Bucky made a choked sound, caught his lip between his teeth again, fingers wrapping around Sam's bicep hard enough to hurt. Not that Sam cared. The clutch of Bucky's body around his aching cock, the hard slide of Bucky's own erection against his stomach, the brush of silk, and the too loud sound of their panted breath drove him closer to orgasm by the second. He leaned up, one hand planted on the desk Bucky's head, scrambling to hold onto something, anything, to give him that little bit of extra leverage.

“Tell me you want it,” Sam growled and Bucky grinned.

“I want it,” He panted, “Fuck me, Sam, harder. Give it to me.”

“Touch yourself for me.”

Bukcy groaned, metal hand reaching between their bodies to grab his prick. He jerked himself, rough and quick, panting Sam's name like a prayer. He grinned, feeling the quiver in Bucky's thigh's, the hitch of his hips, the shutter of the muscle around Sam's cock that heralded his end. 

“Come for me pretty baby,” Sam said, reaching up to brush a thumb over Bucky's cheek bone, “Come on my cock.” 

Bucky's eyes rolled back in his head, back arching so hard Sam worried his spine would snap. Anyother other time, pet names would have gotten him an eye roll or an some oddly ridiculous endearment thrown his way, but like this, Sam fucking him in a way that edged on brutal, commanding those things of him so gently, he lost all sense. The sturdy desk shuttered with the force of their movements, ever thrust into Bucky, every push back onto Sam. The metal fingers on his cock seemed almost frantic, and then he stilled, every inch of him gone taunt and shaking as he came. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, low and loud, body quaking as Sam pounded him through orgasm. 

Bucky's body clenched around him, too hot and too tight, watching Sam with hooded eyes and blissed out grin, was enough to pull Sam down too. His balls drew up tight, all rhythm and finesse lost as he curled over Bucky, clutched him tight as his hips stuttered and he spilled into the layer of latex between them. 

The stayed there for a long time, Sam bent over Bucky, before Sam finally righted himself, easing out of Bucky, who stayed just as he was, sprawled out on the heavy desk. Sam chuckled, took care of the condoms and wiped away the rest of the evidence with a handkerchief. Bucky just smiled, let Sam find his panties, and slid them back over his thighs. He didn't reach to help while Sam righted his nylons, or smoothed down the silk fabric of his dress, wiped away a smudge of lipstick from the corner of Bucky's mouth with his thumb.

“You okay,” Sam asked and Bucky nodded.

“Hell yeah,” Bucky sighed, finally setting up, trying to arrange his hair back into some from of propriety. 

Sam grinned, tugged Bucky's sleeve back over his shoulder, hiding the forming bruise Sam's teeth had left there. 

“So,” he said, running a hand down Bucky's side, “We can stagger out exits. You go out first, I'll find you in a few minutes.”

Bucky grinned, eyes sleepy, but there was something there, some lingering hint of mischief.

“Better make it quick,” He smirked, grabbing a firm handful of Sam's ass as he passed, “I intend to return the favor when we get home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more of my stuff over on tumblr : givemeunicorns.tumblr.com


End file.
